pippilongstockingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pipi Longstocking: Captain of the Sea-Fare:
[Pipi Longstocking: Captain of the Sea Fere: Set Sail: Posted by Authorship . Intrument Composer under Instrumental Composer, Authorship Writer, and Song Lyrical, Uncategorized Leave a Comment Pipi Long Stocking: Captain of Sea Fere Daughter: http://www.bj01.wordpress.com http://www.696555.blog.com http://www.scoll.blog.com Friday, October 30, 2009 Pipi Long Stocking Captain of The Sea Fere: Set Sail: Review Revised By George Dave Prince: Author: Astrid Lingren: Pipi Long Stocking: Deli Contesta Captain of the Sea Fare: Pipi Della Contesta: The Sea Captains Daughters: Seen with Pirates and Monarch of the Guards: Long Stocking: Enframaium Travel’s through uncharted territory racing with his most trusted White Thorough Bread Horse: with strong legs, and lungs stamina long breath the horse could gallop in the dessert out lasted most camels. He gathered Pirate’s to sail on his grand adventure, Gandoff first mate and his crew tag along join his trip around the world. The Horse Once upon a time ran as fast like the wind. Enframaium felt the push of the wind he felt a tug something special is about to happen on this occasion. Roomers: Enframaium Daughter may have been born in a Royal Church of England. She May have been born with Royal descend. Soilders and Pirates admired this little world traveler. Pipi is snuggled in the arms comfortable not scare to sail with her parents. Her Mother felt her little arms with strength named her Pipi Deli Contesta. Sadly Contesta her mother died giving birth. Pipi three: Cabin of Mexico, she dropped a sea shell in a little ounce cup water holder. Repelling bubbles beneath the plate of glass surfaced the seashell opens up showing in it tonsils a peril she named the clam:-shall be. She used everywhere in the city. Pipi thought she invented a new name. Five Pipi did not like going to school. She was once bullied by students who chased her up the tree. Her Father a bulky person scat the children to leave her alone then he pressed his foot that Gravitated her to the surface ground shaken Pipi lose off the tree falling . Pipi could not hold on to the tree dropping in the strong arms of her father. Her Father is always understanding, never strict. He promised his daughter to protect her."Tomorrow" he said "will be a better day". "They will set sail". He promised Pipi "she did not have to return to school". Pipi traveled with her father through the open oceanseas with his crew member Pirates. Shipmates taught her duties of the Oceansea-ship. They started off light soon she was doing heavy duty work when she was a younger age: eight. She became the strongest little girl in the world. Christmas: Father and the Pirates celebrated. Pirates decorated her log cabin room with flexible stretch stockings to give her first Winter Frost present. Pipi was delighted cherish the captain and the pirates gift. Pipi knitted different mix shad of stockings different colours similar to sock. She created global Stocking. Reminding her oceansea adventure travels, there is always something new to see and do. Pipi and her Father performed in front of the crowds, He was challenged by the champion Racers, obstacle race courses, Track, Forest, Hills, slopes, Through Breed Horse Race tracks, Enframaium Horse is his finest. They explored Coast to Coast Countries; Shore to shore Islands, towards Canada, America, Phissjurl Russia, China and Australia, Pipi met Mr. Nelson in South Africa. Pipi also explored the depth beneath sea for the search of buried treasure. They collect treasures from all over the global world. A Pirate dance: She tries to learn the waltz but could not get the hang of it, hanging around Pirates way too long. Celebration with the Sea Sailors was a house party. Get together House Warming Pirates back then were not discipline: to them it did not matter. The Future: Somewhere in her memory she saw the a soilder take a bow, the day she said "sorry" to Miss. Stringent then left out the door. Pipi is aware but did not know how to behave in front of people this why she had to leave. Pipi is greeted by acquaintances, friends, and strangers but none were her true companions whom stuck by her thick and thin. None stayed for very long to say hi and bye they were gone in several days, off they went setting sailing in the oceansea's. Friendship; she asked in prayer just for once someone her age. A Wist of Fait: The Wind Spun out of control.The water repels, the waves splashed in her face undeterred. Father held on the steering wheel. Pipi help the crew not noticing her father was sweep overboard by the sea. Pipi called the crew: "her father over board" Freidoff scouted how far apart he was. Pipi’s father too far away from the oceansea-ship. Freidof duty: is to secure the oceansea-ship: Help the crew first before they could get Pipi’s Father. Pipi jump on the preservation life sea boat. She told her monkey to release the latch on the ore boat. Her Father told Pipi several time to "go back" she did not listen". Pipi worried he could dround at any moment it is her duty to save her father the crew was just too busy. The waves repel tossed and turn the oceansea-ship not able to knock it over. Releasing the first cord, but the secound cored held the boat Ore. Tipping the boat horizontal Position. Pipi asked for help she almost fell in the water holding on to the secound seat asking for help Freidof. Freidoff threw a Life Preserver tire hosting up Pipi back on the boat. Lucky her Father was wearing a life jacket then he said to his daughter "I am so fat! That I will flout". Father shouted "Go to the Villa Safety House". She in tears for a while but she did what her father ask of her. Ganoff the commander next in line told Pipi "not to worry they will find and locate her father: A world wide search". The Pirates will not give up until he brought back safely . She hugged the Pirate and left with her father's fantastic horse. Educated children studied the curriculum of text of the Global world. Children who never really traveled themselves imagines to be there, this is their life dream. Pipi arrival with her father’s horse, The Country County children is about to get a surprise: a foreigner in the mist. Tommy and Annika moved away from the city: they now live in Country County. Both were bored playing Croak-ka, while the Villa's was Empty, The problem they did not like the game act like soldiers sitting on the step against it. Annika and Tommy also wish for a friend, something to happen in the town that will turn little world upside down. Night: Miss. Stringent tuck her children in bed, crept the door closed not all the way. Annika and Tommy saw the Villa light on. Mom saw nothing at the Villa looking at the window mentioning that the old house has not been occupied for years. Not to worry, there is no one there able to wishing her son and daughter a good night. Their mom and dad left, went to their room quarters fast asleep. The Children meanwhile could see from the top window of the old Villa quarter room, on the left the light turned on, then the bulbs went out. They decided to investigate in the morning. Next Morning they met a Child who walked backwards on the sidewalk: Pipi: Review Revised: A.G.D. Prince Pipi Della Contesta: New Home: Pipi sailed with her father shore to shore around the world to Canada to Phisjarelled Russia. Pipi Father the Captain lifted her daughter who was always at his side. They share many adventures together. At sea his daughter is the Captains joy and pride of his life. The Radiant clouds darkened, lighting stretched across the sky transferred to cloud to cloud. The Sea storm caused heighted speed wind pressures, and sea wave ripples tossing the sea boat rocking Sea levels of the Sea Boat. Pipi help Freidoff control the steering wheel she took over. The Pipi felt the Salt of the Sea ripple water wave that tossed about. The Ripple ocean sea’s waves threw the Captain over board. Pipi tossed an Inflatable Hoop and tried to save her father but she missed. Her Father was too far away. The Captain wearing a safety floatable Jacket he said to Pipi “do not worry about him. He is so fat he will flout’. See you in Quorra, Quorra, Africa Nation The other side of the equator. The Captain told Pipi “to go the Rescue House of the Villa-Villa and I will see you there’. His father may have disappeared Pipi knew in heart he will return searching for his one and only daughter. The Pirates themselves will neither give up the search for their Sea Captain, their leader while dropping Pipi off. Pipi brought her friends a Horse and the Monkey named Mr. Nelson off to shore The Pirate told ‘Pipi not to worry they will find Pipi father. Long Stocking: will not be abandoned: Guardian Angels: Mrs. Stringent, Annika and Tommy Parent asked Pipi about her parents. Feeling Her Parents were not responsible for leaving Pipi alone, Lonely. How could they abandon her? Once Pipi stated to Mrs. Stringent “her Father went out to sea, and her mother is an angel”.” Mary Mother of Jesus, Marry Madlene, Mona Lisa, Mother Teresa, were her Guardian Angels protecting us from heaven”. Pipi heart believes while looking into the sky clouds. Not to crush her heart Pipi went to bed. Mrs. Stringent sweetly said good night closing the door gently the strongest Girl in the world. Back Ward Day: Pipi walks in reversal. Her vision is twist blur of a turn. The summer is participating natural. Heat not hot, not to cold with light breezy wind. The Children were taught to wake frontal forward it not proper to walk in backwards they told Pipi. Pipi tell them it backwards day the Children was never taught about backwards day wondering what that about. Pipi tell them’ in Egypt, Israel, Palestine, Arabian and China They walk backwards is not the least bit strange to them. Walking on her hands up down. Pipi explains: Tracking through the suffocation heat of the sun in the dessert, sweltering hot is a turban. Dressing wearing a blue Robe and a Turban hat, the traveler has long walk towards the next town could be, Days, months, centuries the person has a long way to go. Full of Sand Crustation he steps in surface filament of the Earth. The Sand could sink his leg to his knees into a ditch. Sweating in the heat Turban needs Soul Creature, or Vehicle to cut the distant short. Walking is treacherous. Father in the out skirts of the Dessert Turban Travels in close range he spotted Distance Vehicles with reach. Mobile arrived untouched by Humans opening the Doors for Turban agreed to help him. They Travel for three Days, and sometime traveled in numbers. It is better sometimes in enormous number of many. Turban Searches for food, water pulling rod stick to a halt. Saving Rations, and give his Vehicle Water from overheating. The Vehicle has two turbines Pulley on the front hood of the automotive vehicle can be seen turning in rotation direction. Turban must protect himself from the Sand dume of participating wind speeds while searching for shelter, caves or building a tent from being covered of sand. Distant of travel of timing the Vehicles save him the trench walk through the sand which is tougher without any help traveling for three days, and three night is hard to reach could egoist the vehicle. The Vehicle Arrive in the area of the city. Turban took the Vehicle to a Machanic Repairs shop. The Repairs automotive fix back in shape over night became stronger and Healthier completed for task another travel. Turban spends time with family and friends cooling off for a while before traveling back home visit for another day in the heat sweltering of sun. Two Turbine Pulley Rotating in the front hood of the car, can be seen Remains me of a Camels hump moving back and forth. It is Back Wards traveling in the summer breezy of wind, not to hot not to cold. Pipi travels backwards with her friends. She felt Sara Herrera Heat of the Dessert: Imaginary: Plutoplication: Math: Tommy and Annika had to go to school. Pipi invited them at the Villa. Pipi could not understand why they should go to school to learn with an Education. The Study Curriculum of Education the children discovers about the world, Equations, and Component of Science and the Environment. Children in class line in a row sat on a desk. Pipi arrives with her horse and her Monkey Nelson, a new Student arrive.Teacher asked the new student to introduce herself. Pipi took a bow to teacher and told her the longest name. The Teacher stopped her called her Pipi for short: Take a seet and Join the class.The Educator Test her skill level. Once the teach asked What is one and one? Pipi may have knew the answer she asked Don’t you know. The Teacher thought her answer was wrong then said “two”. Pipi caught the teacher in the middle of the question the teacher answer was not right. the teacher was confused. Teacher did not say one plus one, she stated one and one: The answer is the same as one Don’t You Know. The Teacher must follow through Pipi must say the whole answer correctly other wise the answer is completely right. Don’t you know? Originally shared by Madison Holland Look, it's mini Pipi Longstocking!﻿ Originally shared by Self-Rescuing Princess Society - 4 comments I grew up loving Pippi Longstocking*. I felt like she was the girl "Peter Pan" and, to be honest, actually better at the job. I never really knew much about the books' author until now. What an interesting life! Review: A.G.D. Prince: